Beyond Our Limits
by Zero Seven
Summary: In Future Trunks' timeline, Majin Buu is released, bringing hell to the world. After confronting Buu, Trunks gets injured and out for a week, but after awakening, who is that girl? whoa she can go super sayain?! read and review please
1. Default Chapter

Beyond Our Limits

Disclaimer: I don't own db/z. Akira Toriyama does. I'm not making any cash out of this. This has been created so that the author could express his thoughts. There's too much ideas in his brain that he's running out of space and needs to share them. :P

Author's Note: This is my first fic so please don't be hard on me. Thinking of how stories begin are sometimes hard. Based on Mirai (Means Future in Japanese) Trunks' Timeline. Some facts may be waaaay offline 'cuz I don't know every single fact about dbz, but bear with me sheesh.

Prologue

A middle-aged woman, in the late fifties or early sixties, ran through the ruined streets of Orange City. She once had beautiful, blue hair, but now had a mixture of blue and grey. She wore a purple shirt labled 'BULMA' on the front. Her face was exhausted, but had the fire seen in her eyes tells that she won't stop. Orange City, a once beautiful city with friendly people, now laid in a waste. The buildings were either heavily damaged or blown away. The sky had an ominous glare over the horizon. Smoke blocked out the clear sky. Surviving parents and children hid like mice cornered by a cat. Bulma ran to what was left of Capsule Corporations. Half of the building was still there. She entered her underground laboratory, locking the door as she gets in. Inside was a rejuvination tank. Bulma slowly put her fingers on the glass and stared at the figure inside. A man sat in, unconscious and topless. His body was scarred and built. A breathing mask was placed on his mouth for oxygen. His purple hair flew freely in the water. Bulma's tears trailed down, letting her hands slide off the glass. She picked up a recorder, "September 10, This is Bulma, your mom. I have placed you in the rejuvination tank. You were badly hurt, it'll take a long time for you to recover. In case you forget, I will explain the situation. A few months ago, shortly after the Tenkaichi Budokai Tournament, two mysterious men with an 'M' sign on there head appeared, taking the energy of the fighters. Two other mysterious men appeared, known as Shin, and Kibito went after the two other guys. Unfortunately, Kibito and Shin were absorbed. Now Majin Buu is wrecking havoc on the earth. I hid you in the underground laboratory." Her breath became shallow, and tired, she tried to keep up, "You're our last hope, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, my son." She stopped recording, quickly installing it in the rejuvination tank so that when he's healed, the record will activate. She coughed, tired and exhausted, and ran out of her lab, sealing the laboratory door shut. She looked around, hope was dim. Rain fell hard that day. She ran through the rain. Her health was slowly failing her. She accidently bumps into a pink blob with an antennae on its head. She gasped, "M..Majin..." She had no time to react...


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams

Beyond Our Limits

Disclaimer: Do I have to put this on every chapter? lol I don't own dbz, I don't own dbz, I don't own dbz, I don't own dbz!!!

Chapter 1: Dreams

Trunks slowly ascended down into the sea. His body was motionless, his eyes were closed, his hair flowed freely about his face. Heartbeats rang through his ears as he slowly opens his eyes, and swam to the top. He raised up his head, gasping for air. He swam to the shallow parts and stood up. He saw a girl dressed with a red, dirty t-shirt, and had grey sweatpants. She had black hair, and pale, black eyes. She wasn't really tall as Trunks. Her body looked tired and scarred. Her face was also pale and stood looking somewhere in horror. Trunks blinked and ran up to her, all wet and tired. He asked wearily, "Uh, I know this is a stupid question, but... where are we?" She stood there, not paying attention, still standing in horror. Trunks blinked at her, "What's wrong?" He turned around, seeing pink energy balls raining down on everywhere. Trunks' mouth fell down in horror as it hit the trees and saw one heading straight to where they were at. He tackled the girl, quickly going for a roll, dodging the blast. Trunks looked at her, she was now unconscious, probably dead, or the energy ball scared her out of her skin. He laid her down gently, and stood up, looking around for the solution. He saw another energy ball, heading towards him, and the girl. This time it was going faster. He screamed in horror as he fell backwards. He put his hands out backwards for support, but there was no ground. He found himself in the air again. Confused, and scared, he fell into the sea, again.

He stared into the dark as he sank through the water. He closed his eyes slowly as he landed at the bottom of the sea. He opened his eyes again, there was another flash. He looked around, there was a beautiful island behind him, and a man infront of him. He had spiked, dark brown hair. He were the newest version of the sayain armor, and blue spandex. He had sayain gloves and boots. He roared out a hearty roar, turning into a super sayain. His hair was now gold, and his eyes were emerald green. Trunks was about to call out for his father, but he looked up, noticing another wave of pink energy balls, raining down. Vegeta yelled and fired his own energy attacks at the pink ones, in hope of reflecting them. It was no use. "Father! Let me help!" Trunks cried, powering up into super sayain, and started firing energy attacks to reflect. It still was no use. Trunks panted heavily, and looked at his father. He had a different appearance now. "Dad...?" Trunks blinked in confusion. His father now wore blue, sleeveless spandex and the same gloves. His armor was no longer worn. His body was battered and scarred. On his forehead was an M. His eyes had a dark lining. "Dad?" Trunks saw a small version of himself, walking into the water, up to Vegeta. "Dad, what's going to happen?" Little Trunks asked as he looks up to his dad. "Trunks, I want you to take care of your mother for me." Vegeta looked straight forward without glancing at little Trunks, "Tell her I love her, ok?" He looked down at his son, hugging him at last. "Dad, this is really embarrassing..." Trunks whined a little. Vegeta quickly knocked him out in the neck, causing him to return to normal state, and fall back. Trunks was now in little Trunks' position. He fell back, into the water, sinking as he sees his father in all his glory. Vegeta powered up, causing a explosion, ripping away anything and everything, creating a large crater. Trunks' tears slowly trailed off his eyes as he sank down.

"Nooo!" He muffled through the air mask. His eyes opened wide as he breathed heavily. The water slowly receded through the hole as the tank opened. Trunks removed his mask and hopped out. The recorder was activated, and he closely listened to his mother's voice. "Mom... I hope I'm not too late..." He muttered. He looked at the clock, reading September 18, A.D. 560. He grabbed his clothes and blasted the door down. He looked around, Orange city was never the same as it was before. Buildings were more damaged, survivors were nowhere to be found. The only thing that made him happy was to see the sun again. THe air smelled so refreshing and clear. He looked east from where he was standing, sensing two huge energy levels. "There seems to be two people fighting... wait, how is that possible? I'm the only one left that can fight... unless..." He trailed off and dashed to the battle field. 

He saw two fighters. Trunks' mouth dropped open as he sees a girl who has golden spiked hair. She wore a red t-shirt, and grey sweatpants. Her eyes, due to sayain transformation, was green. 'How can she be a super sayain?! I thought I was the only remaining sayain left?' He thought. The second fighter was pink, and had an antennae on his head. He was short, and not too muscular. He wore white baggy pants and on his belt was the 'M' sign. His eyes were the most scariest part. His eyes were like two people carrying red flashlights in the dark. "That definately has to be Majin Buu." Trunks said to himself. 

The two fighters fought hand-to-hand for a while and backed off. "You're a pretty good fighter, princess, but you won't defeat me!" Buu yelled and charged a pink ki ball, "Let's finish this right now!" "My name is Son Pan! Daughter of Gohan!" Pan cupped her hands together at her waist, a form very familiar to Trunks. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me..." She drifted off, gathering all her energy until she didn't have any left, forming a blue energy ball. "HA!!!!" She roared and fired with all her might. Majin Buu released his own attack quickly. THe two attacks collided hard. The sky became bright and the ground began to shake. Stones and pebbles began to rise up from the ground. Gold and Pink sparks formed around the area. Pan was taking the lead in the battle. She pushed her attack harder, making her attack bigger than Buu's. Buu growled, putting more energy. Pan screamed and tried to counter by putting more energy, but she doesn't have any left. Trunks quickly turned super sayain, reaching his max and got right beside Pan. "Masenko!!" He yelled as he put his hands above his head, charging a golden ki attack and thrusts his hands forward, firing it. Buu roared loudly, putting out more energy than before. Pan looked at the mysterious fighter right besides her, "I'm out of energy! I can't go on!" Pan screamed and stopped firing, turning back to normal state and fell motionless to the ground. Trunks was on his own now. 

Trunks growled and dashed out of the way, making the attack blow away half of the city, turning it into dust. Buu laughed evilly, "Wow, that was easy." and took time to enjoy his victory. "Majin Buu! eat this!" Trunks yelled from above, holding his hands together, he smashed his fists into Buu's face, sending him down to the ground. Trunks charged up and powered countless of energy attacks down at Buu. Energy balls rained down from the sky, bombarding Buu before he has a chance to react. Trunks panted heavily, gasping for air. 'It's over... right?' 

A/N: Hope you liked chapter 1, there's plenty more where that came from. 


End file.
